Princess Kyle
by whitemokona234
Summary: Kyle always wanted his 16th birthday to be something he'd remember, but not like this! "We have long awaited to meet you, princess..." "What are y- Whoa hold on. Did you just call me princess?" Chapter four will be up soon!
1. Epilogue

_Okay, I went to sleep one night, and I had a dream specifically about this! So I was like, 'OMG, I have to put this on !' of which is what I'm doing now. I hope you guys like it, cuz it'll be a bit long. I'm really starting to wonder if I'm an idiot, cuz this'll be the 4th__ or 5__th__ story that'll have more than one chapter in it that I'm writing. =_= Damn it… Whatever._

_I do not own South Park in any way, shape, or form. Trust me, it would be banned from television if I did. If there is anything in this story that is related or has the same name as something else, I did not know or have forgotten because I am currently going brain-dead. Thank you for your time. Please enjoy._

_Epilogue_

_A young, small woman with a head of fiery red hair ran down a small meadow in the dead of the night, palace guards close behind her. "Stop her! Don't let the prince get away!" she heard them yell, trying to keep up with her. But, even with her bulky suitcase, she was still quicker than they were._

_She sighed in relief as she reached the border and quickly paid for her ticket to cross the seas to America. 'Where I can start over…' she thought. With that last thing in mind, she boarded the large ship just in time._

_The trip took a long time, and it was very lonely considering she was by herself. But, she stood her ground, not wanting to falter and give up so soon. After an agonizing 3 months, she finally reached America. Her first thing was to exchange her foreign money to American money. And to her surprise, she got quite a lot from 545 Celetopian dollars. "A-are… are you quite sure this is how much I'm supposed to have?" she asked._

"_As much as I'd hate to admit it, yes. From what you have given me, you now have $5,450,000. I suggest you spend it wisely, since this is_ America and all…" the clerk said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out…"

The young woman hesitantly left, wanting to know more but deciding against it. She still had a lot of things to do. The next thing was to find a place to stay.

That didn't take long either, considering how _every _place she went was willing to offer space for a millionaire. Finding a nice, small, inexpensive apartment, she went on to her next task: starting a new life.

It took a long time, 6 months exactly, but she did it. Now, she was married to a nice man named Gerald Brofloski and had a new residence in New Jersey. Then, when she got pregnant, she decided to move to a small town called South Park in Colorado.

Oh yeah. This girl's name is Sheila. And this story isn't about her. It's about her son, Kyle.

_**END**_

Totally crappy epilogue but I've never had to write one before, so I think I've done about as well as I can.

Next Chapter Preview: Fast-forward to 16 years later, on Sheila's son, Kyle's, birthday. It's all going so well until the Secret Services from her past life come and take him away. It's time for the truth to come out.


	2. The Birthday to Remember

The first official chapter of my crack-induced Style fic! :D

I don't own South Park or any of its' characters. If there's anything in here that is the name of something, trust me, I didn't know cuz I was sleeping when I came up with this.

Princess Kyle

It'd been 17 years since Sheila ran away from her home country. And it'd been 16 years since she'd had her son, Kyle. He was celebrating his birthday will all his friends, and possibly one enemy judging by the way he called him 'fatass' a lot. It made her happy.

Kyle seemed to be having a good time as well. He was laughing and playing with his friends. It was probably one of the best birthdays he'd ever had. Now, he was inside with his best friend, Stan, as they relaxed and just talked. "So… how're things going with Wendy?" Kyle asked, a bit unsure.

"Oh, her… She's fine, I guess. Not with me anymore… again." Stan replied, chuckling on the last word.

"Ah… Token?"

"Nope."

"Clyde?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Bebe?"

"N- Wait, what?"

"Hey, you never know."

"Good point… but no."

"Well, then, who is it?"

"… Cartman."

"Ew!"

"That's what I said. Then, I proceeded to barf in her face at the mental image." Stan and Kyle laughed at the once thought long forgotten childish antic for a long time before they calmed down.

"So… are you planning on dating someone else?"

"Hm… maybe… if they'll take me…"

"Really? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you everything, Kyle."

"C'mon, Stan! Why not?"

"I just can't… but I can give you some hints."

"Okay then, let's hear it."

"Well, this person has… big, green eyes… bright orange, now-tamed hair… loves to wear a green hat… never turns down a fight with fatass… and has a very vivid imagination. Can you guess?" Stan said, smirking as he noticed the massive blush that had spread across Kyle's face.

"St-Stan… Y-you don't really mean-"

"Yes, I do."

"B-but, what about-?"

"What about them?"

"I want to-"

"So why don't you?"

"Would you stop that?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Stan… you're just so confusing sometimes…"

"Then I'll make you understand…" Stan said, taking Kyle's hands gently. "I love you. I want you to be with me. So will you?"

Kyle blushed even deeper, holding onto Stan's hands like a life-line. He had always had feelings for Stan, since that day they declared themselves Super Best Friends. He was ecstatic to find out that Stan felt the same way about him. He was just about to answer when they heard lots of screaming outside and the sound of helicopters landing. They both ran downstairs and out of the house into the yard to see what was going on.

The helicopter was landing in the middle of the street, throwing off some of the people driving as they swerved out of control. The commotion only increased as the helicopter landed and two men in sleek black suits stepped out of the flying contraption. Completely ignoring everyone else, they stepped right up to Kyle and kneeled down before him.

The man on the right had blonde hair and pale skin, which was the only thing Kyle could see since the shades he wore blocked the view of his eyes. He took Kyle's hand and kissed the back of it gently, still kneeling. "We have long awaited to meet you, dear princess…" he said.

"What are y- Whoa, hold on. Did you just call me prin_cess_?" Kyle asked.

The man on the left had brown hair and slightly tanned skin, and just like the other one, wore shades over his eyes. He took Kyle's hand and kissed it as well. "You are Kyle Broflovski, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well… yeah."

"Then you are our long awaited princess. Come, we must take you to the homeland, where you shall receive your throne and your crown."

"Okay, _first off_ I'm a dude! I am not a _princess!_ Second, princes and princesses don't exist anymore, you idiots! Third, I'm not going anywhere with two people I don't even know!"

"I recognize that attitude anywhere. Now I am certain that you are our princess." the blonde man said.

"As I am. Now, please. Come with us back to the kingdom so that our people may have a strong leader once again."

"I'm not going!"

"Then, we are sorry princess, but we'll have to take you by force." the men said at once, standing and grabbing onto Kyle's arms. They began pulling him away to the helicopter, of which the driver was starting it up again.

"Let go of me! I don't wanna go anywhere! Someone help me!" Kyle yelled, thrashing around.

"Good riddance ya shifty Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"Damn you Cartman!"

As Cartman laughed at the feeble response, Stan tried to get Kyle back. "Let him go!" he yelled, getting close. Then, a man in the passenger seat of the helicopter jumped out and ran in front of Stan.

"The transportation of the princess must not be interfered. I'm afraid I'm going to have ask you to stay back." he growled, towering over Stan and blocking the way.

Meanwhile, Kyle was still thrashing around, trying to get out of the men's grasp. "Let go of me! Let go!" He looked in the crowd and saw his mother staring at them and everything around them with the angriest scowl on her face. "Ma! Ma! Help me! Help me!" he started to yell.

"I'm sorry, bubby… I should've told you this would happen the day I found out…" she murmured, one tear gliding down her face.

The whole commotion continued for another 15 minutes before they had gotten Kyle on the plane successfully and flew off. Stan, angered that he couldn't save the love of his life, ran over to Kyle's mom, who was being feverishly questioned by everyone. "Why are they taking him? Why didn't you help him? Will Kyle be okay?" all these questions were thrown in her face, and she replied with a sigh.

"I should probably tell you why all this is happening. So, if you're ready to hear a long story, come inside. I have to prepare, anyway…" With that, Sheila walked into her house, most of Kyle's friends walking in with her.

_**END**_

A/N: So, what do you think? Is first chappie success or non? Okay, so I should probably tell you guys the whole shoo-wop that this'll be. It's centered mainly around Style, but will also have Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grestophe, and Candy. And I also think you guys should know that, since I love Token so much, I'm gonna put myself in here at some point and have myself be with him. Now, onto the next chapter preview!

Next Chapter Preview: Sheila shares the story of her life she never thought she'd have to. And Kyle has arrived at Celetopia, where things have changed. He'll meet his cousins and his grandfather, the queen of Celetopia. What the hell is going on?


	3. Explanations

Alrighty, chappie number two! I hope I don't break your minds too much. It's just… this was how it looked when I dreamed it. And, I shared it with quite a few people, so I know I got this right.

Disclaimer: Just by putting this here, you should know I don't own South Park. I also should tell you this idea is mine, OC's are mine, place is mine, and… other stuff. Enjoy!

Princess Kyle

"Sheila, what is going on? How could you just let two total strangers take away our son?" Gerald fumed as he and the teens that followed them into the house watched his wife digging through the closet. She was just too… _calm _for him to believe she was really upset.

"They're not strangers." was how she replied.

"What do you mean _they're not strangers_? I don't know them! So are you telling me you do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do know them."

"Huh?" Stan asked, standing beside Gerald. "But, if you knew them, why didn't you ask them to leave Kyle alone? You saw he didn't want to go and you let them take him anyway?"

"Because it couldn't be helped." Receiving no response, Sheila sighed and gestured for them to follow her to the living room downstairs.

Once everyone was seated around her on the floor, she pulled out the picture book she was searching for in the closet. She pulled out one picture and showed it to everyone. In it was a little girl with bright red hair, standing alongside her mother, father, and older brother.

Gerald was the first to speak. "Sheila… is that you in the picture?"

"Yes, Gerald it is…"

"But… you never told me-"

"I'm sorry." Sheila intercepted. She looked up at everyone's confused expressions. "I'm sorry I had to keep my real origin from you all. I just… I was so eager to get away from it all, I didn't ever want to remember it."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Broflovski?" Wendy asked, ignoring the very pissed look she was receiving from Cartman.

Sheila sighed and started her story. "It all started when I was born. My homeland is an island, not too big and not too small. Not many people see it when riding by in a boat or flying by in a plane, so it's not on any map. I lived in the small kingdom, surrounded by other smaller villages, called Celetopia.

"I was the only daughter in the family that had currently taken its' rightful place in the throne room. My father and my mother were the king and queen at that time, but not in the way you'd think."

"What do you mean by that?" Craig asked, trying with all his might to keep the twitching blonde beside him quiet so he could hear.

"In Celetopia, things are very different. Unlike here, in America, a king is not male and a queen is not female, as goes for princesses and princes. My father was queen and my mother was king. In some cases, even roles were reversed. For example, a mother may be the one to go out and work and a father may be the one to stay home and watch after the children and tend to the fields."

"So… in other words, it was just a bunch of gay and lesbian shit goin' on then?" Cartman asked arrogantly, grunting at the elbow that hit him hard in the stomach.

"If that's the way you want to put it, then I guess so. As you could clearly guess, I was the prince and my brother, Ryan, was princess." Sheila replied, scowling.

"At the time I didn't understand it, but Ryan was next in line for the throne, and even though I would have been acknowledged as well, I was so overwhelmed by jealousy, I ran away. That's when I got here. Everything else you know about me is true."

"So, you left the fame and fortune of being royal because you couldn't get a _chair_?" Cartman snickered, then flinched as he received death glares from most everyone in the room.

"How does any of this have anything to do with _Kyle _though?" Kenny asked.

Sheila sighed again and pulled out a faded picture and showed it to everyone. This one was of Kyle when he was first born. "Not long after I moved to New Jersey and met Gerald, I got pregnant with Kyle. And like I told you during the whole New Jersey thing, I moved here after I learned I was pregnant because I didn't want Kyle to be born in such a party-hearty atmosphere.

"A few days after he was born, I received a phone call from an unknown phone number. I answered and found it was my father. Apparently, one of the bodyguards, the blonde one that you saw earlier, had followed me here without my knowing and even went so far as to follow me here. He went back and told my father I had gave birth, and that's when he called me.

"Apparently, Ryan had passed away from an unknown source poisoning his food. My father had taken back over until they'd found a suitable person to take over from there. But, they couldn't find anyone, and even though people from Celetopia live much longer than the average person here in America, my father can only live so long. So he called me and asked if Kyle could take his place once he reached the suitable age of 16."

"O-oh, jeez. Wh-what did you tell him?" Butters asked, rubbing his knuckles together.

"We argued for who knows how long. I tried to convince him to just… leave me and my new family alone. I didn't want to go back there. I didn't want Kyle to have to go there. But… my father did put up a very convincing argument himself.

"He convinced me that without a strong leader, the kingdom would fall. And as much as I despised the idea of going back, I didn't want my people to fall so harshly. So… I finally agreed. But, only on the condition that I went along with him. They should be sending a chopper for me soon." the red-headed woman stated. Just as she finished, they heard the now familiar sound of a helicopter landing outside.

Sighing on final time, Sheila picked up the photo album and headed outside. Everyone followed her but no one spoke up until she was just climbing in.

"Please, let me go with you! If it's the last time I'll see him, I at least want to tell him goodbye…" Stan begged.

"Me too!" Butters said, raising his hand.

"Right-o!" Pip said, raising his hand in agreement.

"It'd be nice taking a vacation from this dump." Damien muttered, raising his hand. Craig, Gregory, and Christophe nodded, raising their hands too.

Wendy smiled and raised her hand, while at the same time raising Cartman's.

Pretty soon, everyone was raising their hands high, all in a silent plea to go along with the Jewish woman to see their friend for probably the last time. Sheila smiled and turned to the man in the chopper for an answer. "I've got plenty of room in here. You all can come along!" he said, giving them a thumbs up.

Everyone cheered as they packed into the helicopter and started on their way to the island, Celetopia.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What is wrong with you people? Let go of me!" Kyle continued to scream as the two bodyguards dragged him off the chopper and into some large building. Like they had the entire flight over, they ignored his kicking and screaming and took him to the large throne room.

They gave him a slight push forward, then bowed in front of him like they had when they first arrived at South Park. "We welcome you to your throne, princess."

"For the last _fucking _time, I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" Kyle screamed, almost killing his voice box altogether. The bodyguards seemed to take it in stride as they rose to their feet.

"Estella!" the blonde one said firmly, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, out of one of the many doors to the right, a girl looking to be the age of about 22 came running out with measuring tape tangled all around her and wearing a blue, tea-party like dress Kyle thought looked the one that Alice wore in _Alice in Wonderland._

"Yes, Malcolm?" Estella said, her elegant voice seemingly dancing out of her throat.

"This is our princess. Would you mind making him his new attire?"

Estella grinned, looking Kyle over. She turned him around a few times, then untangled the measuring tape and measured him in a few areas. "It'll be ready by the end of the day." she said, running off through a different door that she came in through.

Malcolm smiled at her and turned back to Kyle. Then, the brunette snapped his fingers and said, "Ramón!"

A tall, well-built, tanned man came out the door that was beside the one Estella just came out of. "You called, Leon?" he asked.

"This is our princess. Would you mind preparing his honorary feast for tonight?"

Ramón smiled and bowed slightly, his big, white, poofy hat almost falling off. "It'll all be ready by dinnertime." he commented, then strode off to what Kyle suspected was the kitchen.

He stood there in silence for about 10 minutes before he said, "Well, at least you know I'm a dude and not a chick."

Leon and Malcolm looked at each other confusedly before taking a step closer. "Would you like to see your grandfather?" Malcolm asked.

"My grandfather? That's impossible. Both of my grandparents are dead. On both sides!"

"No, no. Not the grandfather that your mother used as a cover-up."

"And not your father's father." Leon said. "We mean your _real _grandfather."

Kyle blinked in confusion, taking a step back. "I-I… I don't understand…" he said.

"Don't worry. When your mother arrives, you'll understand." a deep voice said from behind him. Kyle turned around and saw a man about a foot taller than him with fiery red a little shorter than his. "I welcome you to your kingdom, grandson." he said.

"W-wait… Y-you're… supposed to be m-my grandfather?" Kyle stuttered, bewildered.

"Why, of course. I am your grandfather, and the queen of Celetopia, Zackary Highlander*…" Watching his grandson's confused expression, he sighed and continued. "I realize your mother kept all this from you… And I also realize she must still hate me considering how she didn't tell you about any of this prior to today." the man said solemnly, his forest green eyes shading over slightly in sadness. "But don't worry. Once she arrives, she'll tell you."

"M-my mother's coming here? How does she know where all this is?"

"Why, she used to live here. Her brother was princess before you were. Come. While we're waiting for her, I'll tell you about her brother."

Kyle felt a little weary about following this… this _stranger _anywhere. But, he seemed to know a lot about where he was and about his mother coming, and about the brother his mom never told him about. So against his better judgment, he decided he'd follow this… _queen_.

_**END**_

A/N: So, here's chapter two and so far, I think it looks pretty good! Yay! This lack of internet has really gotten me writing this. Cuz I started the prologue about… 6 months ago and am just now getting to chapter 2? Yeah, that sucks. But hopefully, I won't be such a bum after the internet gets cut back on.

Next Chapter Preview: Sheila, Gerald, Stan, Ike, Kenny, Butters, Wendy, Cartman, Christophe, Gregory, Token, Damien, Pip, Craig, and Tweek are on the way! But wait! Stan still needs to receive an answer from Kyle! And who's this dude who keeps getting in the way?

*I used Highlander as his last name cuz those are the types of books my mom loves to read and it seemed like a good last name. Like… Sheila Highlander. See? It's got a nice ring to it. ^^


End file.
